


Saxaphone

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dean is done, Dean's POV, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, I took canon and gutted it, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, implied bottom!gabriel, up to season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are friends with benefits, Dean doesn't know. The three times he almost caught them, and the one time he did.





	Saxaphone

After they killed Lucifer, took away Michael ‘s grace, and shoved him back into his dimension, Dean thought things would be easier. Sam nagged him into an almost retirement and he usually only worked cases with Castiel now, Sam preferring to stay at the Bunker and assist other hunters by looking up spells and how to gank anything new that made itself way out of the woodwork.

Despite all that, Gabriel insisted on dropping by every so often. Well, typically more than every so often. At least two, three times a week. It's not like he picked specific days for this either. Oh no, Dean would be sitting at the table, eating a bowl of Fruit Loops and mid spoonful, the archangel would be guzzling the bowl of cereal down for himself. He could stay for a couple hours to a week, and he always left a mess in his wake (which Dean usually had to be the one to clean up). There was something poetic and soothing about cleaning to Dean, but the slow unraveling Gabriel always managed drove Dean up a wall. Simple, repetitive tasks normally helped him focus and find stability, and all that was gone the second the archangel popped up. There was nothing there to keep Gabriel coming around either, but every week he popped up at an inconvenient time to disrupt things and annoy everyone. At least it was mostly focused on Sam.

Dean knew it was starting up again when he heard Sam bickering with him in the kitchen. Something clattered to the floor, met with a groan and Sam's voice.

“Dude, Dean just cleaned that this morning.”

That's all it took for Dean to race towards the kitchen. Gabriel was sitting up on the counter, a bottle of olive oil on its side next to him and a metal frying pan was on the floor. Sam nervously set the olive oil back on its base and picked up the pan and placed it in the sink. The brothers stared at each other for a few moments, Dean mostly glaring, before he finally spoke.

“You better wash that too.” Dean said then turned around and left.

He could hear Gabriel sigh with exasperation then heard him start talking. Not caring enough to find out what he was saying, Dean left the Bunker.

\---

“Hey-o, Sammy-o!”

Even from another room, Gabriel's voice was ear piercing. Dean cringed a bit and headed to the library to give Sam back up.

On the floor was Gabriel, his hair messier than usual and sticking up in a few places. A lollipop was in his mouth and he sucked on it loudly, almost like he was slurping. Dean made a face and looked at Sam who had his face buried in a book, doing his best to ignore the angel sitting on the floor. He cleared his throat and Sam looked over at Dean.

“What?”

“Need help?” Dean asked, referring to Gabriel.

There was a long pause and Gabriel sat up and gasped in fake offense. Both brothers rolled their eyes.

“I'm good,” Sam said and stood. “Gabe, come on.”

Gabriel jumped up immediately and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“‘Gabe?’”

Both Sam and Gabriel gave Dean a bitch face, almost synchronized with each other. Dean rolled his eyes and left the room, soon hearing Gabriel's voice chirping again.

\--- 

Footsteps thumped down the hall, waking Dean up. He squinted at his alarm clock which read 3:37 am. Rubbing his face, Dean got up. He paused when the footsteps continued and went down the hall. Sam went to bed at 10, and the steps were too heavy to be Castiel. Dean grabbed gun and went into the hallway, almost crashing into Gabriel.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean demanded.

Gabriel flushed and stepped back then started to stammer.

“Gabe?”

Sam was standing at his door in his pajamas, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Gabriel looked almost relieved at the sight and Sam sighed.

“Go home, dude,” Sam said, a bit exasperated.

In a moment Gabriel was gone. Just as soon, Sam's door was shut and with it went Dean's chance to ask anything about it. He'd just have to ask in the morning.

\---

Things were quiet for a few months afterwards. Gabriel didn't stop by as randomly, and when he did, he was much quieter and stayed out of Dean's hair. Everything was cleaner and quieter, and Dean was able to resume his normal routine.

Laundry basket in hand, Dean came into the kitchen. Sam was sitting was the table reading with a bored-looking Gabriel nearby, pushing the salt shaker around the table with his fingers. Dean frowned right away and sat the basket on the table. He grabbed a pair of underwear from the basket and tossed it at Sam, hitting his face with it.

“Dude, what're you doing to your boxers? They're shrinking.”

Sam looked a bit mortified and Gabriel's cheeks became hot red.

“What?” Dean asked.

Gabriel slowly got up and gently picked up the underwear. “They're, uh… mine.”

Dean froze, mouth going dry.

“What?”

Swallowing thickly, Gabriel repeated himself. “They're mine.”

Sam quickly got up and tugged Gabriel closer.

“Dean, before you freak out,” Sam began.

“I washed Gabriel's underwear?”

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, but we're…”

“I washed Gabriel's underwear?” Dean repeated then shook his head. “Why was his underwear on your floor?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What, do I need to paint a picture for you, Dean?”

“So you're dating.”

Gabriel and Sam exchanged a glance.

“I wouldn't call it dating,” Sam said after a while.

Dean glared at them.

“You are now,” he said.

“Dean…”

“Dude. I washed his underwear, you're dating.”

They exchanged a glance again.

“You're dating,” Dean said again with more force behind it.

“I… Okay, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean spun around on his heels and went towards his hand, waving a hand to them.

“Great, have fun. Sam, wash your own laundry,” Dean said.

“Uh… Yeah, thanks, Dean,” Sam called after him.

Gabriel grinned. “Thanks, Dean!”


End file.
